Insert Creative Title Here
by The Sad Silver Wolf
Summary: Nicoletta Salvo is a 15 year old girl from Venice, Italy. Born with the power to blow things up with her mind, she's anything but ordinary...and her life is anything but that. She's not alone, however. She's got quite a few friends with "gifts" as well, and she's trying her best to put up with them. Rated T for safety...IDK


**This is my first X-Men Evolution fanfiction! Yay! I only started watching the TV show this week, and only season 1 is on Netflix so I apologize if anything is incorrect.**

 **Also, I'm not entirely certain when this whole thing takes place...so that may be a problem...I don't know why but it might.**

 **My main X-Men Evolution OC, Nicoletta, is heavily based on myself. She will sometimes speak Italian in some of the chapters because she is bilingual (just like yours truly!) so those chapters will include translations at the end of them.**

 **I hope you like this story...please no flames or trolling,. Just like every author that ever existed, I'm not a big fan of them. :P**

 **Please review!**

 **Peace out!**

* * *

 _Hello, my name is Nicoletta Salvo. I'm fourteen years old and just so happen to be the only girl in my grade that I know writes out numbers using letters instead of being lazy and writing them like this "14" to describe my age, for example._

 _I live in New York in a big, fancy mansion. But hey, I'm not exactly rich or anything. I've just got connections..._

 _And actually, I'm not the only person who lives here anyway._

 _Let me see...well for starters, there's Kitty; an obnoxious teenage girl (not unlike myself...not including the "obnoxious" part) who seems to adore the word "like" as it is present in almost every sentence she speaks._

 _There's also Rogue, she's got a weird name, I know. But don't ever call her out for it. It's best to stay clear of her bad side. She's kind of moody. And by kind of, I mean very._

 _And there's Evan. He's the youngest of all of us and very annoying. He's got the attention span of a flea on crack, I swear._

 _So far, you've probably noticed that everyone I'm describing is of the annoying teen variety, but there are also two mature teens here, too. Scott and Jean. Truthfully, they are a perfect couple. But don't tell them that. Scott isn't exactly what you'd call "patient." It's really fun to bother them about their relationship status, nonetheless._

 _Well that just about wraps it up...oh wait! I've forgotten someone already!  
_

 _I completely forgot to mention Kurt. He's...interesting to say the least. He's a crazy good acrobatic kid with an amazing amount of energy. But at least I can relate to him. He's comes all the way from Germany. He doesn't seem to mind being far from home, though...he's always messing around and having fun. He bounces off the walls. And I mean that quite literally!_

 _Okay, now I'm certain that I've written just about everything there is to know about me so far. I'll get back to you all tomorrow! Bye!_

"Hallo Neeki!" Kurt called from across the kitchen table. Nikki jumped back in surprise and quickly shut her laptop, _after_ she had hit the "save and post" button this time. She had already made the mistake of forgetting to save a typed document, and of course that one had been a school assignment. This one, though not at all related to school, was more important to her.

"Ah, ciao Kurt!" Nikki replied hastily. "How'd you get here so fast?" she wondered, completely perplexed. Only a moment ago she had been the only one in the kitchen, and as far as she knew, the only one awake.

"Teleporter." he said with a wink, tail twitching with amusement. He leaned forward a bit. "So...vhat were you writing?" he wondered, casting a glance at her closed laptop.

"Just my first blog post." she said with a shrug as she slipped her computer back into her backpack. For some reason, she didn't think it was important to tell him all about it. It was her blog after all.

"Blog?" Kurt tilted his head in confusion. "About vhat exactly?" he asked almost nervously.

"Well, about life here at the mansion. From my perspective of course." she said with a smile. Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"You are exposing yourself as a mutant through this blog?" he said, his tone laced with concern.

"Of course not!" Nikki snorted with laughter. "What kind of idiota do you take me for, Kurt?" she said, rolling her eyes in disbelief.

"Hey, taking precautions is not a crime last I checked." Kurt challenged, crossing his arms defiantly. Nikki merely stuck out her tongue in response.

* * *

"Like, how'd you get here so early?" Kitty asked through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

Breakfast had finally been served and the others were now awake. And now the kitchen was as loud as it could get on a Saturday morning. Nikki sighed, not exactly wanting to engage in a conversation with Kitty the human chatterbox.

"She vas writing a blog!" Kurt explained without looking up from his now empty but crumb-ridden plate. He sighed in disappointment before glancing up at the table and spotting a full plate of scrambled eggs. His face suddenly lit up. _Bamf!_ he was hanging upside down from the decorative light above the kitchen table. He began to reach for the eggs before Scott cleared his throat.

"You know you could just _ask_ someone to pass the plate. This is getting annoying." Scott said flatly. Kurt grinned apologetically and shrugged before porting back to his seat at the table.

"Could you pass the scrambled eggs?" he asked coyly. Scott sighed and pushed the plate closer to him. Kitty rolled her eyes before turning to Nikki.

"So...what's this blog about?" she asked, nudging Nikki with her elbow.

"It's mostly about life here at the mansion." she replied, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Ooh! So I'm in it?" she practically squealed, knocking the glass out of Nikki's hands and sending it tumbling to the floor. Nikki gasped and reached towards the glass, which began to hover inches above the ground instead of spilling everywhere. "Oops, sorry." she apologized sheepishly.

"It's not a problem." Nikki replied, shrugging as the glass made its way back to the table.

"How long have you been writing this blog?" Jean asked, hoping to change the subject before Kitty could speak again.

"I just started posting today. I'm hoping that a few people will at least read through it. I want to be a writer as well as an artist and songwriter, you know." Nikki said with a smile. "I figured I might as well jumpstart my career."

* * *

 **Yes...this chapter is very short...and it will most likely be the shortest chapter in the whole story *fingers crossed*. I've made it a goal of mine to write longer chapters.**

 **I'd love your feedback on everything! And I'm thinking most of the chapters will start with a blog post from Nikki.**

 **I need your advice...I've been thinking of adding an evil OC in later chapters. What do you think? Add a second OC or naw?**

 **Please review! (Yes I did just say that again. But oh well, deal with it XD)**


End file.
